memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
All Good Things... (novel)
(hardback) (paperback) |pages = 248 |year = 2364 / 2370 / 25th century |stardate = 41153.7, 47988.1 |ISBN = 0671500147 (hardcover) ISBN 0671521489 (paperback) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Jonathan Frakes |AB runtime = 3 hours |AB publisher = Simon & Schuster Audio |AB published = |AB ISBN = 067189482X (cassette) (Audible) }} The novelization of the astounding final episode! The novelization of "All Good Things…" is an adaptation of , written by Michael Jan Friedman. A Pocket TNG novel published by Pocket Books, it was first released in hardback in . Summary ;From the book jacket :Seven years ago, Jean-Luc Picard first faced the judgment of the Q Continuum – a race of beings with god-like powers over time and space who presumed to gauge Humanity's fitness to exist in the galaxy. Seven years ago, they suspended judgment, but now a decision has been reached: The Human race will be eliminated, not only in the present, but throughout time. Humanity will never have existed at all. :The only chance to save mankind lies with Captain Picard. An old enemy has granted him the power to revisit his life as it was seven years before, and to experience his life twenty-five years in the future. With the help of friendships that span time and space, Picard struggles to defeat the plans of the Q Continuum. But even as he fights to save the Human race from total extinction, he has been set up to be the unwitting agent of mankind's destruction. :In an effort to save humanity, Picard must sacrifice himself and all those he commands. If their sacrifice fails, all mankind is doomed. Background information * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * Author Michael Jan Friedman had just two weeks to complete the manuscript for this novelization, based on an earlier draft of the script, so that it could be released in sync with the episode. In order to provide sufficient wordcount to justify the hardback release, Friedman included scenes with previous Next Generation characters, including Wesley Crusher and Katherine Pulaski. ( ) * The paperback edition included eight pages of photographs from the episode. Cover gallery File:All Good Things novelization cover, paperback edition.jpg|Paperback cover File:All Good Things audiobook cover, US cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, US cassette edition File:All Good Things audiobook cover, UK cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, UK cassette edition File:All Good Things audiobook cover, digital edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, digital download edition Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard ; William T. Riker ; Geordi La Forge ; Natasha Yar ; Worf ; Beverly Crusher ; Katherine Pulaski ; Deanna Troi ; Data ; Q ; Natasha Yar ; Miles O'Brien ; Tomalak ; Nakamura ; Alyssa Ogawa ; Jessel ; Gaines ; Nell Chilton ; Keiko O'Brien ; ; Ben Prieto ; Mot ; ; Reg Barclay ; Sam Lavelle ; Sonya Gomez ; Robin Lefler ; Selar ; ; Sutcliffe ; Mayhew ; Munoz ; Lee ; Genovese External link * | next = | series = Pocket TNG Novelizations }} cs:All Good Things... (román) de:Die Verurteilung Category:Novelizations Category:Audiobooks